Healing wishes
by Blue Sysin
Summary: Max is gravely ill, and in love. Will the person he loves figure out their feelings before its too late? Rating will go up. Navigatorshipping, Brock/ Max Max is 13 in this fic


**Tomorrow would be the day of the annual gym leader's conference , being held in Petalburg gym this year. All of the official gym leaders of Kanto, Honenn, Johto and Sinnoh regions, along with the champions of each listed region also would attend. Brock was on his way to the port to go to Petalburg. Along the way he was curious to see the new victor and his friend, Platinum of Sinnoh again. Her real name was Dawn but everyone who had helped the Professors with their pokedex project had gotten professional names to go by, like his friend Ash who now goes by Red of Kanto. Who knew the young lady would find a new passion for battling? At the dock Brock could see his friend Misty waving at him. Brock saw the others too, Erika, Blaine, Surge, Janine, and Sabrina. Unfortunately Blue (Gary)couldn't make it, he had to go see his sister Daisy who was visiting. Poor him, he wanted to go see/annoy the crap out of Red like old times! It was a peaceful boat ride to Honnen. Brock and Misty had been chatting the whole way, Misty excited to see her boyfriend, Red since he was coming from the Unova Region and Brock was excited to see his friends May and Max. It's been about three years since he's seen the siblings. **

The boat had gotten off at town and they had been greeted by everyone else from the other regions came too around the same time. Of course, Misty tried her hardest to look for Red , being the first thing her eye could spot, she found him right away. He looked over his cap and put his pikachu that was on his shoulder down. They both looked at each other and ran with open arms, it looked like a cheesy flufftacular moment that ran in slow-motion and took place in meadow or in the rain. The ginger jumped onto her boyfriend by wrapping her legs around his waist and he kissed her. Brock had looked over and saw that the Honenn Gym leaders had been waiting for everyone else's arrival. He was quick to see May waving at him with eagerness. The rock gym leader had swiftly walked over to his old traveling mate and gave her a hug that she happily returned.

" Hey May! Haven't seen you in the longest time! Where's Max?" Brock said as he scanned the dock for the boy.

" Hi May! It's been awhile, speaking of Max, I haven't seen him either..." Ash begun look around also.

" May! Hi! Those two are right! It has been awhile! We need to catch up, and your adorable little brother too!" Misty smiled. Everybody's cheery mood dissolved as they saw the burnette's head lower with sadness.

" Umm...you guys... Max is sick, like really sick, for about a year now he's been in the hospital getting treated for POKERuST..." May's voice began to crack as she told them about her younger brother's condition.

Yes, POKERuST is a virus Pokemon recive and grow well with, but it has the exact opposite effect with humans. They become very weak and have a hard time even moving about, it's worst scenario is with adolescents and teenagers. They have the tendency to not eat, have random severe coughing fits that result to coughing up blood, and even random fainting. It was a terrible thing for a young teenager to have, unfortunately Max did.

" Oh my, that's terrible..." Misty said sadly.

" I was going to visit him at the hospital later, but seeing that you guys want to see him, do you wanna come with?" May offered her friends. They all agreed and took a taxi ride to the hospital in Petalburg city. Once they got in the kind nurse Joy at the counter greeted May and her friends taking them to her little brother's room. Odd, Brock didn't even flirt with the nurse, the depressing news just had his mood hit rock bottom, he truly cared for kid. The uniformed woman peeked inside the room and told them that he was awake and reading a book on Pokemon as usual. May walked in first, "Maaaaxxx~ our friends are here to visit!" He still had his old glasses and old hair style, but less pudgy and a lot more refined like the young man he was becoming. He sat up to see his sister while wearing a plain white hospital gown as he was hooked up to several machines that kept track of his heart rate and such.

" Don't joke around May! Mom said it's bad for me to get excited or-" Max stopped in mid sentence once he saw Ash, Misty and Brock he smiled as hard as he could, and it was the first time he smiled in year, making May smile too. " Red! Misty! Brock! You guys are here! I'm so happy! May wasn't kidding!" he suddenly stopped and started coughing more and more violently. His older sister rushed to the bathroom and gave him paper towels to cough blood into them. Misty, Brock, and Ash stood shocked and May had a look of discomfort though she was used it as Max coughed up red liquid. "...and that's why Mom said not to get me too excited...sorry you guys..." Max apologized.

"Alright, I have to go report what happened to Nurse Joy, Why don't you guys go ahead and catch up!" May suggested cheerily as she left the room.

"Hey, Max! You don't have to call me Red it's Ash! I mean, you don't call your sister Ruby do you?" Ash tried to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah We haven't seen you since you where a kid helping out Professor Rowan! How old are you now?" Brock asked with a smile on his face.

"I'm 13! And I'm not the only one whose grown you guys! Remember those Pokemon I became friends with when I was 7?"

" Yeah, a Shuppet, Poocheyena, and Ralts correct?"

Max glanced over at three pokeballs, picked them up and released the Pokemon within. Out came a Banette, Mightyena, and Kirlia. "See? I got the- I- got" the young teenager suddenly passed out. Misty seemed frantic and almost rushed out until she saw May and Nurse Joy came back with a tray of pills and injections. They had begun to hurry as heard Mightyena bark and gotten a psychic alert from Kirlia.

Nurse Joy popped in first as all the teenagers just huddled into a corner. Three of them wondered how such a young cheerful boy could grow up into this miserable state and how his sister just had to watch him, while he was unconscious, taking about two injections and three different types of pills. "May, he's going to wake up any moment now or later so he needs to go out if he wakes up before it gets dark ok? Let him try to walk too" The hospital worker asked as she left the room.

The four other people in the room sat in awkward silence until Max shot open his eyes and started calling for his sister. He was shaking, crying and looked even more frail if possible. May walked over to him and gave him a loving, reassuring hug as he cried into her shirt. " Max, honey, did you have another bad dream?" May asked her younger sibling.

"Y-yeah, This t-time I w-was sick f-f-forever and m-mom, d-d-dad, and yo-you thought I was use-use-useless and..." Max was clung to his sister a little harder "a-and put me t-to s-slee-sleep" the ill 13 year old said through tears, and had a sudden realization " Oh-Oh, you guys are still here...err...sorry..." Max blushed as he apologized but his friends remained silent.

" Max, you won't be sick forever, and if you where, we would never ever do that. Nurse Joy said you need to go to outside and try walking a bit" May walked toward the foldable wheel chair near the wall of the room " Misty, Ash, Brock, do you guys want to come with us?"

" Actually, Ash and I are really tired and want to go rest for tomorrow" Misty and Red just couldn't take seeing Max like that so they both decided to leave out the door.

"I'll stay, I just wanted to see you guys and catch more than anything anyways..." Brock accepted May's offer.

May had to help Max out of bed, once the sheet covering the younger's lower half made Brock flush since the one piece garment Max was wearing fully exposed his soft, long legs barely covering his upper thighs. When May lifted his legs Brock got a peek of what was underneath Max's clothes and blushed deeply since he only wore, wait, cotton panties? Brock was close to the nosebleed point. Max had noticed that his gown was ridden up when May lifted him up and his face heated up when he noticed Brock saw underneath. " These where the only clothes in the hospital that fit me!" Max exclaimed as he got a blanket and put it over his legs . Max grabbed Kirlia's pokeball as his sister wheeled him out to the back garden with Brock right next to her. The oldest of them all was still surprised by the way he acted earlier, he's not into guys, even less younger guys. Yet again, Max was prettier than another girl he's seen in awhile.

When they got out, Brock was surprised by how nice the garden looked. Of course, it was spring time and the flowers had been in bloom, but these flowers had looked more beautiful and vibrant than any others that he's ever seen. Lilies lined a cobble stone path, leading to a small pond with Lotoad and Poliwag swimming in the shallow water. You could see the several Beautifly in the trees with Wurmple and Silicoon as the Dustox and Cascoon lay asleep within the trees. Most breath taking of them all had been the cherry blossoms. Some had been a soft pink, others an amazingly perfect looking white. They all looked magnificent as their petals fell and danced in the light breeze.

"Hey, Max why don't you try walking around the pond with Kirlia? Call me when your tired okay?" May suggested as she helped her younger brother out of his wheel chair. Max just replied with a weak smile and released his physic Pokemon. Kirlia started dancing immediately and help Max with his balance enthusiastically. Her owner smiled at her eagerness, if Kirlia was happy, then for sure he was happy too. Brock stepped over and started talking to May as they watched Max and Kirlia.

" May, why did Max suffer such a terrible dream? That doesn't come naturally..." Brock inquired.

"It's a side effect to the fainting medicine and when Kirlia and Banette come out, they can unintentionally give him nightmares when he's unconscious." May explained.

" But what do Kirlia and Banette have to do with him getting nightmares?"

"Professor Birch said it's because of deppressed mood that Max has, Kirlia emits negative energy while Banette's haunting nature gets to him"

" Wow, Max is such a strong person, enduring this for so long, do you know when he's going to leave the hospital?"

May lowered her head and let a tear drop" Never...the.. the medicine can't be made.." Brock gave a concerned confused look " it's made from mostly Seadra bones... It's illegal to use them for medicine now" The brunette started to hug and cry into her friend's chest " now he will be sick forever! And I'm going to watch him suffer! It's too hard! Mom couldn't take it after a month! What am I supposed to do! My baby brother is so ill! I can't take it!" May muffled out through her sobs as Brock patted her back . It had been awhile since she could vent her feelings to anyone in awhile.

"M...ay..May.."Max was beginning to feel strained as he deepened in Kirlia more for balance. He turned to ask May for help back to his wheel chair but saw May holding on Brock, he felt a slight tightening in his chest. He was sick, but still stubborn little Max. He decided to fall into the very shallow water after he "slipped". That was a mistake,and wearing white. Max couldn't wear anything under except for his also white underwear so you could practically see all of him except for where his panties covered, but you could see those too. May and Brock unlatched quickly and ran over to the coughing teen and May pulled him into his wheel chair as he desperately covered himself with the blanket he brought out. Brock just stared at Max unintentionally disappointed by him covering himself. He was wet, in panties, his complexion was amazing, how could you look at him? The only off thing about him would be that he looked so skinny and fragile due to his lack of nutrition.

"Max! Are you trying to die! Don't push yourself! I told you to call me for help once you got tired!"the brunette exclaimed as she wheeled her brother to his hospital room, Brock following close behind them.

" I did call for you for you but your had been to busy in desperation for Brock that you failed to notice me..."

He just did it two break up the contact between his sister and Brock, but why? What was the sudden pang in his chest? Why was it so strong? Was it...jealousy? So confused...

" Oh, I'm really sorry Max, it just, I wasn't 'in desperation' though... I just was..." May felt terrible as apologized and helped him into his hospital bed. Brock was closing the door behind him then he sat down on a near by chair and stared at the sunset, the hospital windows had been very large, he could tell that the facility did a good job at keeping the patients relaxed, he turned around almost but he heard the rustling of clothes and Max weakly mumbling "May, Brock is still here...". Once the rustling stopped the turned around to see his younger friend in dry clothes and sleeping an even slumber.

"It's not really early for him to sleep this early, I'm headed home for the day, wanna leave too Brock?" The brunette asked the gym leader as she headed for the door.

"No, I wanna just watch the kid for a little longer" 'yeah, watch under those little panties of his' He quickly shrugged off the vulgar thought.

With that, May left the room and headed home while Brock sat next to the chair near Max's bed. He just stared at his pretty little face. It was always very beautiful, but why didn't he notice before?


End file.
